A Father's Choice
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Sometimes being a father is a choice. A little one-shot that looks into the relationship between Pete and Rose. (Corresponds with my other one-shot, "A Mother's Love," however reading that story is not necessary. They can be viewed as seperate stories.)


**A/N: Hello all! This is a little one-shot I've been working on that corresponds with my other one-shot, "A Mother's Love." You in no way have to read that one though. They can be viewed as completely seperate stories. I hope you enjoy!**

**Trigger Warning: There is a brief conversation where the characters discuss contemplating suicide. It is very small, and in no way condones the act, but I wanted to give you fair warning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

It had been a long day. He knew she was devastated, but what could he say? It was obvious by the way she'd studiously ignored him that she felt nothing but ill will towards him, and he had no idea how to change that. He realises now how awful he'd been to her when they'd last parted. But in all fairness, his wife had just been murdered, London was in a state of disarray, and here's this beautiful young girl telling him that she's his daughter from another universe. Madness, if you asked him. Still, he could have handled it better. Especially after getting to know Mickey and hearing the stories about Rose. Hearing how she'd always struggled with not having a proper father figure in her life. He really did want to try to at least be friends with her.

He wasn't sure how to relate to this blonde creature. She looked so much like his wife, yet there in her eyes he could see hints of his own features and personality. As he entered the sitting room she currently occupied, he saw the devastated look on her face. She was mourning. And there, there was something he could relate to.

He carefully padded across the room and sat down nest to her on the sofa, careful not to get to close.

"Mum's makin' tea," she said as acknowledgement to his presence while staring straight forward.

Peter Tyler nodded his head, keeping his gaze forward as well. "Right, making tea. Course she is. Jackie Tyler, British to the core."

Rose began blinking rapidly, and he could only imagine how hard she was trying to reign in her emotions. "Where's Mickey?" she asked aloud.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, he stayed behind at Torchwood with Jake, they needed to debrief their team. Don't worry though, he said he would come straight here as soon as he's done. I know he's missed you and Jackie desperately and is looking forward to catching up."

"Oh." A few seconds late she added, "You moved."

"I did, yes. Didn't really fancy staying at the mansion after everything that happened there. I had it torn down, it's just an empty field now. This place is a bit smaller, but I prefer it that way, myself."

"Me too."

"Course, it, uh, won't be so empty now that you and your mum are here. That is, I mean to say, if you'd both like to stay. You don't have to obviously, I could get you guys set up in a flat, or a house if you'd rather! Whatever, whatever you'd like, we could make happen."

Rose sighed. "It's fine, Pete. You can calm down. Besides, I won't be here for long."

"You think the Doctor will come for you," he stated.

She frowned. "I don't think, I know."

Pete nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I have seen your Doctor do marvellous things and there is no doubt in my mind that he will do everything in his power to find a way back." He paused for a moment, wary to add the next bit. "But, Rose, if something happens, if the Doctor can't come back-"

"He will," she snapped.

"But if he cant," he continued, "we have to make contingency plans. You do understand that, don't you?"

"He's going to come," she said, her lip trembling. "And if he can't, then I'll find a way back to him. I need him, Dad. I need him."

If Pete had been standing, he would have taken a step back. She'd called him dad. He was sure it was just a slip of the tongue. Clearly she was upset, on the verge of a breakdown perhaps, but still something tugged at his heart hearing her say that word. That word that held so much weight and responsibility.

"I know you do, love," he replied, the term of endearment coming out without so much as a second thought, "but everything will work out for the best. You'll see. For now, there's plenty of empty rooms upstairs. Pick whichever one you like best and have a bit of a lie down. Yeah? I promise to come get you if anything changes. Okay?"

Rose stood to her feet and was almost to the door when she turned back around. "Pete?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "For coming back and saving me. If you hadn't... Well, if you hadn't I would have fallen into the Void. And, I mean, I know you only did it for mum, and that you and I didn't exactly part on good terms the last time, but still. I appreciate what you did. You risked your life to save mine."

He wasn't sure how to respond. She thought he only went back for her because of Jackie? Sure, that was a part of the reason, a big part, but as soon as they watched Rose make the jump back to the Doctor, he'd been just as worried as the parallel version of his wife. There was feeling in the pit of his stomach, a voice echoing in the back of his mind, screaming at him that something was wrong. Rose was going to be lost to them forever, he just knew it, and before he could even think twice he slammed his hand down on the yellow button, just in time to keep Rose from falling into the Void opening.

Yes, he saved her life, but then he had to witness something truly terrible. He watched Rose's heart shatter into a million pieces. He watched her wail and beat on that damned white wall. He watched her slowly fold into herself, quietly waiting, for what he wasn't sure. It wasn't until Mickey explained what she was doing. The Doctor had once told her to always wait five and half hours for him. Mickey was sure that, at the time, the Doctor had just been messin' around, but it seemed like now Rose was taking the words to heart.

Pete let her wait six hours, before gently telling Jackie that they had to go. He needed to get the two Tyler women away from Canary Wharf before his employees came bustling into the building and saw his wife, who was supposed to be dead, along with another woman who didn't exist. It was amazing to watch how Jackie spoke to and handled Rose. He could only imagine what an incredible person she must have been to have raised her daughter all on her own. He had once again felt a pang in his heart for his first Jackie and everything they'd missed out on together.

He heard a sniffle, bringing him back to the present, and realised that he hadn't responded to Rose's thanks. He berated himself as she stepped out of the room, obviously thinking her thank you was going unappreciated. Jumping off the sofa, he raced after her.

"Rose, wait!" he called.

She stopped in the entryway and turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"I didn't just do it for your mum. You were right, before. We didn't part on the best of terms before, and I apologise for that. It was obviously a rough time for me and I'm sure I could have handled it better. This whole situation is new for me," he admitted.

"You mean girls don't come up to you all the time claiming to be your daughter from another universe?"

He had to smirk at her cheekiness. Jackie's daughter, indeed. "Surprisingly, no." He chuckled softly before continuing, "Like I was saying, this is new. My Jackie died and we didn't have any children. And as much as I may have wanted them, I truly think I would have made a rubbish dad. I would like to try to have a relationship with you though, Rose, for however long we have together." He cleared his throat. "You will have to be patient with me though."

Rose nodded and said, "Okay. But, one thing, you said you didn't just do it for my mum. So what was the other reason for saving me? You could have died."

"Because I wanted to. I knew the risk, and it was one I was willing to take to save you. It was my choice and I chose you."

* * *

It seemed like no matter the universe of origin, there was one thing that Jackie Tyler had in common with her parallel self. They both snored like there was no tomorrow. Pete loved the Jackie he had now, she was, after all, three months gone with their child, however like her parallel self, she did not believe for one second that she snored. Oh, he'd tried to tell his first wife (the argument that resulted from that landed him on the sofa for three whole weeks) but failed miserably. He'd hinted at it one morning over the breakfast table to his Jackie now, but she denied it vehemently and insisted that he must have been dreamin'.

So that's how he found himself, up at half past two in the morning, in some B and B, in a little town in Norway. He knew he really should be getting some sleep. Though Mickey had offered to share the driving responsibilities on their journey _to _Norway, Pete had brushed him off, claiming he was just fine and preferred to drive. Which was partly true, although the main reason was because he was secretly worried about anyone else driving his wife around in her condition. Oh, he knew she'd protest if she heard him say such "nonsense" but it was the truth. His Jackie was pregnant and he was bloody terrified of losing her. Especially after Rose claimed that the Doctor was calling for her.

He believed her one hundred percent and he knew, given the opportunity, Rose would leave with him to go back to her original universe. And although they had made their vows (they'd forgone having a "real" wedding, instead choosing to recite their own vows to one another in private) and Jackie was indeed pregnant with his baby, what if she decided she to go back as well? They'd avoided that subject like the plague. They knew Rose's feelings on the matter, but both chose to ignore the what ifs.

In the end there had been no need to worry. While the Doctor had been calling to Rose, it was merely to give her his final goodbye. There was apparently no way to get to her. It was one of the worst things he'd ever witness, watching Rose crumple to the ground, sobbing into her mum's arms. It was so much worse than that day she pounded on the white wall, because this time their separation was permanent.

There would be no sleep for him tonight. The mattress they had been provided with was lumpy and Jackie's snores could wake the dead. Perhaps he would give in and let Mickey start out their drive tomorrow. He sighed and got out of bed, making his way to the bedroom window, overlooking the beach. Squinting slightly, he realised that despite the late, or rather early, hour, there was someone sitting in the sand. It was quite dark out, but the figure happened to have light colored hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He knew that hair.

Pete fumbled himself quickly into some trousers and t-shirt, before scrawling out a quick note to Jackie, and throwing on his coat. At the last minute, he slipped back in the room and grabbed the large quilt that was sitting on the edge of the bed. As he made his way down to the beach, he made sure his footsteps were nice and loud, so to not startle her with his arrival, though she paid him now mind either way. She didn't even seem to notice that she was shivering. He hurriedly unfolded the quilt and laid it over her shoulders, taking extra care to wrap her nice and tight.

"It's bloody freezing out here, love," he commented quietly as he took a seat next to her.

She frowned and looked over at him as if she just realised he was there. "Is it?" she asked, sounding impossibly young. "I hadn't noticed."

"Come on. Why don't we go back inside. Bet I could scrounge up something warm for us to drink."

"No thanks. I'd rather sit here."

"And freeze to death?" he questioned.

Rose shrugged. "Would it matter?"

"Now you stop that line of thinking right there, young lady."

"Listen to you, scoldin' me. Sounding like a proper dad," she said with a humourless chuckle.

He sighed. "Rose, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, and don't worry. I'm not planning on offin' myself or anything like that. I'm not stupid."

Pete scratched the top of his head and chose his next words carefully. "You would tell someone though, if you were, right?"

She frowned. "Seriously, Pete, I'm not planning on trying to kill myself. That's the last thing the Doctor would want for me."

"Good. Good... Just- If you any thoughts like that did come to you, just know... you could come to me."

"Okay."

"Right. Good."

She gave a small smile. "So you've said."

"I thought about it," he blurted out unexpectedly.

"What?"

"I considered taking my own life after..."

"After you lost your first Jackie," she finished for him.

"Yes," he conceded honestly. "It was a rather difficult time in my life, well, difficult time in everyone's lives. London was a mess."

"What made you decide not to?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know if I ever actually decided not to. It had started as my first thought every day. I would wake up and think, 'this is it, today I'll do it.' But then something would come up. Mickey and Jake would need me for something. Torchwood was scrambling for someone to take charge and I had the most experience as a leader. I would always say to myself that that would be it. I'd get Mickey and Jake settled, find someone capable of taking over Torchwood, and then I'd do it. But then, one day I woke up, and it wasn't my first thought. Instead, I was excited about meeting these aliens that had got in contact with us, asking for sanctuary. Their ship had crashed just outside of London and they were, essentially, stranded until they could contact their home planet. And it was completely absurd, and a little frightening, but I couldn't wait to meet them." He smiled for a moment before continuing, "Of course, the idea came to me later and I thought, 'after I help these aliens, then I'll do it.' And it went on like that for months, until one day I realised that I had stopped thinking about it, and when I did, it brought up nothing but ill feelings. I didn't want to end my life. I wanted to live on and help others."

"I'm glad," Rose said softly. "I'm glad that you chose to live."

"Me too."

"Is-is that job offer with Torchwood still available?"

Pete grinned. A couple weeks after their arrival in this universe, Pete had offered Rose a position with Torchwood, any position she wanted. Field Team Leader, Extraterrestrial Liaison, whatever she wanted, he would make happen. She'd denied him at first. Why get herself settled with a job when she'd be leaving with the Doctor? But now it seemed as if she was reconsidering. "Of course it is. Have you thought about what role you'd like with the company?"

She cleared her throat. "I want a team, a team of scientists who will help me find a way back to the Doctor."

His face fell. "Rose..."

"I'll help with other things, if you need me to consult or something, but I'm going to find a way back to him."

"Jackie said that the Doctor told you it was impossible."

Rose blinked back a few tears as she turned her body to face him. "After everything I've seen, after everything I've done, I don't believe in that word. Will you help me?" she asked.

Pete watched the brilliant young woman before him biting her lips with nerves. When Jackie had shared with him what the Doctor told Rose, he'd taken it to heart. There was no way for the pair to reunite. The walls between universes were sealed and the universes would collapse should he try to break down those walls. But now, watching the determined expression on her face, he knew that if anyone could find her way back, it was Rose Tyler.

"I'll help," he told her after a few moments of silence. "I'll get my best scientists on it. But there will be conditions, Rose. Any sign that the universe is in danger by whatever you have planned, and I'm pulling the plug. I can not put my world in danger just so you can get back to the Doctor. I want you to find him again, believe me I do, but that's one sacrifice I can not make."

"I can save the world, but lose you," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"There was a time when the Doctor had to choose between saving me or saving the world. And do you know what I told him? I said, 'do it.' I told him to save the world."

Pete shook his head. "Blimey, don't tell your mum that."

"She was there!" Rose exclaimed. "Well, she was on speaker phone, but still, she heard the whole thing."

"You lot never cease to amaze me." He laughed.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Now, he go back inside and warm up," he answered, "try to get a bit of sleep, and then we choose to live our lives one day at a time." Pete stood and held is hand out to her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Bloody hell! He appreciated the extra security at the hospital (he _had _been the one to ensure it), but blimey did they have to frisk him every time he walked through the bloody door? He'd been the one to hire them! Why would he hire someone to keep him out? It wasn't like they hadn't seen him that day. This was his second time there after all.

The first had been when he'd received an urgent call from Rose, nine hours earlier. Apparently his son decided it was time to enter the world, despite his due date being two weeks away. Impatient, most definitely a Tyler trait. In his rush to get by his wife's side as quickly (also while calling for the extra security that was now giving him such problems) as possible, he ended up spilling the giant cup of coffee that his assistant had just handed him. It burned, yes, and made his shirt stick to his skin in a rather unpleasant way, but those were the least of his worries. Jackie needed him.

The labour went off without a hitch, lasting all of three and a half hours. His son, Anthony Peter Tyler, was perfect in every way imaginable and the epitome of pristine health for a newborn. A few hours after baby Tony's birth, Jackie insisted that Pete go home so he could grab a shower and change out of his coffee stained clothes. He'd been wary to leave his wife and son's side, but he knew Rose was still there, along with a the helpful nurses and doctors on staff at the hospital. Not to mention the security he'd hired to keep the press at bay.

The security he'd just now made it through.

He hurriedly walked through the hospital corridors, itching to see his son again, when he finally made it to his wife's room. The lights in the room were dimmed, and on cue he heard Jackie's "gentle" snores. He gave a small chuckle as his eye's roamed to the corner of the room where he heard a soft humming. There he found Rose gliding back and forth in the hospital provided rocking chair, cuddling her baby brother.

"Hi," she greeted quietly with a wide smile when she took notice of his presence.

"Hello, love," he greeted before his eyes drifted down to the baby.

Rose kissed the top of her brother's head. "Ready for him back?" she asked knowingly. Pete nodded wordlessly and quickly took her vacated spot in the rocking chair. "There we go, Daddy," Rose said sweetly, as she handed Tony over.

Pete felt a pang in his heart. He knew why she was saying it, it was in reference to him holding his son, but he couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that he'd missed out on a little Rose Tyler calling him that. The more he got to know her, the more he realised that he truly did think of Rose as his daughter. Worried she wasn't on the same page, he kept himself from voicing these feelings.

"Oh, there we go," he said as he settled the baby in his arms. He looked down at the magnificent creature in his arms and, not for the first time that day, became extremely overwhelmed with equal parts joy and terror. "Blimey."

"My thoughts exactly." Rose giggled.

"I have no idea what to do. I've never... I don't have much experience with babies."

She shrugged. "That's alright. Mum will help you."

"What about you?"

"I've always thought of kids as right little terrors, to be completely honest. But I think this little guy might be the exception."

Pete struggled with his next words. "What if I'm a terrible dad? Jacks will be there to help, yeah, but what if I'm just bad at it." He shook his head. "I'm a business man, Rose. I have Vitex and Torchwood to worry about. Those things have always come first for me and now..."

Rose knelt down next to the rocking chair and spoke as she gazed at her baby brother. "Do you remember when I told you about the time the Doctor took me back to meet my dad?" He nodded and she continued, "Well, really he took me so I could be with him as he died, but I mucked things up and well... You remember the story. Anyway, when he...When he figured out who I was, he asked me if he was a good dad. I told him what I'd always imagined him to be like. How he told me bedtime stories every night, took us for picnics on Saturdays, and was always there for me. How I could always rely on him."

"That must have made him feel good."

"Actually his exact words were, 'that's not me.' He knew right away that I was lying." She paused and wiped a stray tear. "He didn't think he would have been a proper dad, but he would have been. He was because he sacrificed himself for me, for me and my mum and the whole world. It was a choice he made. I know you'll make the right choice too. There may be some bumps in the road, you'll mess up loads of times."

"Oi!" He laughed.

She smiled and went on, "But in the end, you'll be a good dad because you want to be. Because you'll choose to be."

"You're going to be an amazing big sister," he told her.

A small sob escaped Rose's lips. "But what happens when I find my way back to the Doctor?"

Pete leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You'll make the right choice, love."

* * *

Pete Tyler was excited. There was a spring in his step, that hadn't been there before. He was a grandfather. Well... sort of. He'd never asked what he was going to be called. For the most part, Rose still called him Pete, though the occasional 'dad' did slip from her lips. Mainly when she was around Tony. He didn't want to assume that Rose's children would refer to him as their granddad. Perhaps, they would call him Pete as well. Which would be fine. He would love them either way.

Still he was excited to meet the newest member of their little family. When Rose had gone into labour, Jackie had immediately left to be with her, while Pete stayed behind with Tony. Unsure of how long the process might be, they didn't want their young son waiting at the hospital for hours, bored out of his mind. Several hours later, when Pete received the phone call telling him that both baby and mother were perfectly fine, he rang Jake and asked the lad if he could come keep in eye on Tony (He and his wife decided to give Rose a bit of time to recover before bringing her little brother in the room) while he went to see Rose and the baby.

His wife, he already knew from a text he'd received moments before entering the hospital, was in the canteen getting some tea, while the Doctor had been sent off to go and get Rose some chips. He chuckled and shook his head. Of course that would be the first thing she'd want after hours of labour.

Stopping outside her room, Pete gently knocked on the door before peeking his head in. "Alright for me to come in?"

Rose's smile lit up the room. "Yes, yes! Come meet here, Dad. She's gorgeous."

Pete's heart swelled at the title and moved quickly to her side, peering down at the little pink bundle in her arms. "Well, hello there, beautiful girl."

"Nova. Nova Marion Tyler-Smith." She rolled her eyes. "The Doctor insisted on the Marion bit."

"It's a lovely name."

"Want to hold her?"

"Please."

She nodded and shifted her grip on the baby. "Alright, mind her head," she instructed. Pete bit back a smile. He, of course, knew to mind the baby's head. "There we are, Nova. This is your granddad."

Pete cleared his throat. "And, uh, is that what I am? Is that what I'll be called?" he asked carefully.

"Unless you'd like something else. Grandfather seems a bit formal for my tastes, but you could go by gramps, or-"

"No, love, I mean... You want me to be her granddad. You want her to call me that and not Pete."

Rose gave a confused smile. "You are her granddad. At least, in my eyes you are. If you don't think of her like that, that's fine. I don't want to force her on you," she said, her voice thick with emotions.

Pete mentally slapped himself. She just had a baby, her hormones were all over the place and he was making her doubt his love. "Forgive me. I've worded this all wrong. Let me try to clarify, please. I love this like girl, more than words can say. She is my granddaughter. I just know that sometimes, you still refer to me as Pete, which is perfectly alright. I just didn't want to assume that you'd want me to use a grandfather title. I would love nothing more though than for this little girl to call me her granddad. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is!" Rose insisted through her tears. "God, I'm sorry if I've hurt you by calling you Pete!"

"No, love. No. Shhh. Not at all."

"It's just, I know you care about me, but I thought it maybe made you uncomfortable when I've called you dad. In my eyes, you are."

"Even though I'm not your original dad?"

She nodded. "You know why? Because you chose to be my dad. Because you saved me from falling in the void, you love my mum more than anything in the world, you gave me a place to live and job, you sat with me on a freezing beach in Norway, you've been there for me every step of the way."

He took a shuddering breath. "Oh, Rose. Being your dad is an honour. Thank you for allowing me that privilege."

"I love you, Dad," Rose admitted, a wide smile gracing her face.

Pete grinned in return. "I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! xoxo**


End file.
